Dragons
Dragons are the most powerful ally one can acquire in Dragon Pals. The Dragons have been sealed away from the world and need to be unlocked by the Chosen One in order for their powers to be used in bringing back peace to the world. Main Dragons These are the Dragons that the player hatches using the souls of slayed Demons. They are the base other which a player can apply a Pet Skin and are the ones who provide a dragon's Skills. Each dragon has its own set of unique skills; depending on your class some dragons may be more useful than others. As you free new dragons, your dragons will grow in strength. Dragon Orbs may also be used to increase your dragons' power. Snaggles The first Dragon the player hatches, his egg requires four Soul Fragments. Gaia Snaggles friend and partner, unsealing Gaia requires 13 Soul Fragments and defeating the Magma Giant. She can not be unsealed before a player reaches level eight. there are more dragons bro!!! Training and Raising Dragon Soul is used to Train and Raise your dragons. The greater your dragons' Training, the better their base stats will be. As you Raise your dragon, you will be able to control which attributes you strengthen to best suit your battle needs. In order to raise the stats of a Dragon, players must use Dragon Soul to fill up an EXP bar for each stat in a process known as Raising. Each Raise cost a set amount of Dragon Soul that is tied to the stat level of the Dragon being Raised. Dragon Soul cost is determined per stat, not as a total of all a Dragon's stats. Each Raise is worth a minimum of 5 EXP and a maximum of 50 EXP. For all stats except HP, the increase per level is five stat points. For HP, the increase is 25 HP per level. Evert increase in stat level grants a Battle Rating Increase of 5 points except for HP, which gives 4 BR per stat level. Formula for determining maximum Dragon Soul needed per level: Total Level EXP/5 x Cost to Raise Pet Skins Pet Skins (Dragon Morphs) are used to transform unlocked partner dragons into different forms. While the actual morphing feature through the Pet Dragon window is strictly aesthetic, each skin has its own set of stats which contribute to the player's own. Due to their high base stats, Pet Skins tend to be one of the better investments while making Gold purchases, due to the immediate and permanent stat increase. Pet Skins can be made more powerful by raising their stats, using Dragon Soul. See 'Training and Raising' above for more information. List of Pet Skins Items *Dragon Soul Stone: Synthesize 10 Dragon Soul Stones to create 1 Shard for any of the following Pet Skins: Longwei, Poison Dragon, Mumzy, Panda, or Baby Cow. *Skin name Shard: Synthesize 20 Shards of the same type to create a card for that Pet Skin. Cards can be activated from the Inventory to unlock the skin in the Morph tab of the Pet Dragon interface. *Pet Rename Card: Used to change the name of a Morphed pet. Category:Races Category:Features